Heaven
by SweetTies
Summary: Welcome to club Heaven. In a world full of beautiful women, jealousy, competition, and hatred that runs blood deep, will newcomer Kagome Higurashi survive? Or will a hidden passionate romance become deadly?
1. Club Called Heaven

** Heaven**

**Full Summary**: Welcome to club Heaven. Owned by elite lawyer Seshomaru Satou, it is a place to watch only the most beautiful women sing, and dance in intoxicatingly lively performances every night for your exclusive entertainment. But, in a world full of beautiful women, jealousy, competition, and hatred that runs blood deep, will newcomer Kagome Higurashi survive? Or will a hidden passionate romance become deadly?

**((A/N: **Hello, hello, hello everybody! xD I'm here with a new fanfiction :) This one will be an exclusively sexy Sesshomaru/Kagome fanfiction. Hope you all enjoy! **))**

**((DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast. All rights to the author and illustrator Rumiko Takahashi))**

* * *

**Chapter One: **_Club Called Heaven_

* * *

_Hahaaa hahaaa ha ha_

_Welcome to Heaven_

_Black Cards, Chiddy_

The velvet curtains had lifted up from the spotless and shinning black stage, lifting on nine pairs of female legs, some in sheer tights and others fishnet stockings. The deep purple and blue dim lighting illuminated the women as they came into view, eight of them in shimmering silver and black one suits with lace that flared out at their exposed inner thighs, each posing in an enticing way, while the middle girl stood straight, her hands on her hips, the diamonds on her studded heels glinting in the dark and a silver and black feathered boa wrapped around her neck. She was tall, no doubted aided by the four inches of heels she had on putting her at a solid five nine, her dark hair was short, however longer on the right side, framing her face and shorter on the left. The stage lights turned on.

_See myself in a long black car,_

_With the windows up heads down._

_And the cops in front of me,_

_With high beams only after dark._

_They say that this life is just a lease from God._

_Yeah I'll start the party if the gates come off._

The girl in dead center strutted to the top of the stage, swaying her hips as she sang the lyrics into the headset mic she was wearing that was most of the way covered by her hair, her porcelain skin illuminated by the stage lights. The girls behind her followed suit, swaying their hips and rolling their bodies, two of them on the end entertaining men on the sides of the stage by grabbing on to one pole each and dancing seductively on them, the flexibility of their bodies keeping the audience on edge. The main girl smirked as she kicked out her heel, continuing to sing.

_See myself in a long black car,_

_Two Red Mary's and I'm full of grace._

_Your cut in the movie ends,_

_Wipe that frown right off my face._

_If life's a beach,_

_Bury me in a sand castle._

_Ready for the hustle,_

_Here we go._

Her dangerously cold blue eyes reflected mischief as she had backed up a couple steps while singing, dancing a long side her girls who, for the two not dancing on a pole had pulled up large emerald green and black feather fans and twirled them around themselves while the spun during their dances, flaunting their bodies subtly but sexily, dipping low and winking at the audience entranced by them. She spun herself, taking a fan from one of the girls dancing near her and twirling it above her head while she rolled her body then posed with her hand on her hip. Giving the girl back her fan she strutted forward, her singing never stopping.

_And we're dancing, and we're dancing around._

_And we're dancing, and we're dancing around._

_In a club called Heaven, Helos trippin' out._

_And we're dancing, in a club called Heaveeeen_

_Never goin' down._

"You did a good on hiring her you know." The bartender commented, while he rubbed water out of a martini glass with a dish towel, making sure not even a shard of a droplet was left. He was a tall man, lean with long dark brown hair pulled back into a neat low ponytail, wearing a black suit with a white undershirt and a black bow tie. His face held neat stubble around his chin, his jaw line very prominent on his almost rough face. After placing down the martini glass he turned his back to the many bottles of expensive alcohol to look at the man in front of him. Sitting at the bar, blazing amber eyes on the stage, Sesshomaru Satou smirked a little. He looked extremely elegant in a crisp white suit with a black tie and black dress shoes, his silk like silver hair pulled back into a similar down and neat ponytail with a black ribbon. He picked up his glass of Bourbon and lifted it to his thin lips, giving a slight nod of agreement to his bar tender, Miroku Kuroda.

_Hahaaa Hahaa ha ha_

_See myself at the Pearly Gaze_

_Waitin' all night for a room with a view._

_Go away-is what my tombstone says_

_Oh, how your past catches up with you._

_Never would I ever trade my blood for oil,_

_I'll leave the game like Micheal's Blood on the Dance Floor_

"With the way business has gone up in this club with her here you're really not planning on giving her over to Inuyasha are you?" Miroku asked as he himself gazed at the beauty singing on stage. She almost had a devilish flair to her, the way her eyes would dare you too look at her, but also send chills through your body. And even though she moved her body perfectly, seductively, he found that he couldn't tare his gaze from those piercing blue eyes.

"Never, would I ever." Sesshomaru replied lowly, his deep voice vibrating in the back of his throat as he continued to watch his star on stage, hidden meaning that Miroku could not begin to speculate behind his smirk. A customer called out for the bartender and Miroku walked away from his boss to tend to the customer.

_Hell is filled with broken dreams,_

_And I know the doorman personally._

_Gemini mind all the time, _

_Which sides fighting in the Hurst with me?_

_Got this thing in my chest dying to get out._

_Is there a velvet rope up in the club?_

Sesshomaru watched her as she clamped her hand over her chest on the second to last line, and she looked directly at him when she did. He could see, though barley, the smile that formed on her lips as she looked at him, and his heart warmed slightly. This girl, was so far from ordinary. So far from any other dancer/singer he had ever had. She was everything he never had, and everything he wanted.

_And we're dancing, and we're dancing around._

_And we're dancing, and we're dancing around._

_In a club called Heaven, Helos trippin' out_

_And we're danciiiing, in a club called Heaveeeeeen_

_Never goin' down_

Miroku finished making the woman's dirty martini. She had made sure she told him that she wanted it extra dirty while wiggling her eye brows at him flirtatiously. Instead of taking the hint like he normally would have, he simply made her martini, gave it to her, and walked back over to the part of the bar his boss was currently occupying. Sesshomaru turned from facing the stage to look at Miroku behind the bar. For now Kagome would stop singing, the rap part of the song was about to begin. Without having to be asked, Miroku picked up a bottle and re-filled Sesshomaru's glass with his favorite Bourbon. He took a moment to be quiet before finally speaking.

"You know…the way you watch her, is almost possessive like. If you want her…how come you haven't taken her?" Miroku asked curiously, his chocolate brown eyes focusing on the male in front of him. The smirk on Sesshomaru's face returned.

"Who says i haven't?" Was his only reply as he picked up his half full glass and stood, begining to make his way away from the bar.

_*Chiddy Bang's Rap*_

_Yeah_

_Welcome to a place called Paradise,_

_They try to gamble on us they be like a pair of dice._

_But let's celebrate, and accelerate,_

_To a place where we stable and getting' hella cake._

_Are you tired of the fast lane Nascar?_

_No, we in V.I.P with the Black Cards._

_Shawty is an angel, Christian her label,_

_Club called Heaven hope God'll save me a table._

_*Black Cards*_

_And we're dancing, and we're dancing around._

_And we're dancing, and we're dancing around._

_In a club called Heaven, Helos trippin' out._

_And we're danciiiing, in a club called Heaveeeeeen_

_Never goin' down_

_Whoooaaaa wha-ah-oooohh_

_Whoooaaaa wha-ah-oooohh_

_Whoooaaaa, wha-ah-oooohh_

_Whoooaaaa, wha-ah-oooohh_

_Whoooaaaa wha-ah-oooohh_

_Whoooaaaa wha-ah-oooohh_

_Whoooaaaa, wha-ah-oooohh_

_Whoooaaaa, wha-ah-oooohh_

_I'll meet you up in Heaven,_

_Way in the back._

_So we can do, what we do,_

_Now in the black._

_I'll meet you up in Heaven,_

_Way in the back._

_So we can do what we do,_

_Now in the black._

*****Three Weeks Earlier…*****

"Can I get you anything else?" Kagome asked as she punched in the last item the man in front of her had said into the cash register. Her blue eyes focused on making sure everything in the order was correct.

"No, that's it." The man replied, his voice deep and gruff. He was a heavy set man, jet black hair and a beard with glittering green eyes. Three kids were with him, and were were currently running around the fast food place like crazy dressed in red and white soccer jersey's with matching sneakers. Kagome giggled a little at the sited.

"Your total is seventeen twenty two. And ah, guess they just won a soccer game huh?" She commented, her own black hair bouncing slightly in its high ponytail, the top of her head hidden under her work cap. The man laughed a little and nodded, grinning ear to ear with pride.

"Yep. Totally creamed the team. Five nothing." He said, handing her a twenty dollar bill. Kagome whistled, her full glossed lips arching into a large smile.

"Wow, well tell the little tikes I said congrats sir." She said. He thanked her, then thanked her again as she handed him his change, his receipt and four cups, then he departed from the counter to gather the kids. She turned a bit to pick up a bag from behind her filled with the contense of order number fifty seven, which she remembered was a large number three.

"Sango I need three Happy Meals, two with mcnuggets and one a cheeseburger, and a number one." She said into her head set before turning to face the counter once more. She pushed the bag a little further down on the counter before calling out the number fifty seven. Looking back in front of her she smiled at the next customer, a short woman with dirty blond hair and a tiny little girl gripping her hand by her side.

"Hello, welcome to McDonalds how can i help you?" Kagome asked pleasantly, and the woman smiled at her.

Six hours later Kagome fell, exhausted into the passenger side of her best friend Sango's beat up ten year old white Camery.

"I'm sooooo tired…" Kagome whined, curling up in the seat. Sango shook her head and took off her McDonalds hat, sitting back in her seat.

"Join the club." She mumbled, reaching up and pulling her hair out of the tight bun that had been giving her a headache all day, and her hair fell down past her shoulders messily. Kagome sighed, and for about five minutes neither of them did anything but sit in the car, breathe, and look up at the dark sky through the windsheild.

"I hate fridays…" Kagome finally muttered. Sango nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but hey…we gotta pay off school some how right?" She said, and finally turned the key in the ignition and started the car. Kagome nodded, turning her head and looking to the side. "Kagome, reach into the glove comportment and pull out that newspaper ad thats in there. I cut it out this morning." Sango said, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

Kagome did as she was told and clicked on the reading light, her blue eyes skimming the ad. There were four women in it, two on each side scandalously dressed in dangerously sexy brightly colored attire, their make up dark and alluring, posing for the picture and between them was the word Heaven, written in bold cursive. Kagome raised both eyebrows and whistled.

"Holy shit this looks high end. Club Heaven?" She questioned, looking at Sango. Sango nodded.

"Mhmm. Look at the bottom." She instructed. Kagome brought the ad closer to her and her face scrunched up as she read the fine print at the bottom. _Dancers and Singers wanted._ Instantly Kagome's face paled and she sat up so quickly she startled Sango.

"What?" Sango asked, glancing at her friend for a moment before looking back to the road and stopping at a red light.

"Are you crazy?" Kagome questioned. "There's no way in hell we're going to be strippers!" She exclaimed. Sango laughed and shook her head.

"Look Kagome, they're not strippers. What it says is exactly right. They're dancers. A friend of mine went there the other night, its really expensive and exclusive. It seems like, being the type of place it is, they would probably pay well. And no, I'm not saying we this time…I'm saying you." She said softly. Kagome's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Just me? Apply there? Why?" She questioned. Sango took a deep breath and turned onto the freeway when the light turned green.

"Because you're a great singer Kagome, and I can't sing to save my life. Also, you took dance for most of your life, including these last three years. You would be perfect. Besides, our school is giving me more financial aid then you, and you've been trying to kill yourself to get more hours at work to pay off your loans. It doesn't have to be that hard. Not to mention you've got the perfect body for this." Sango replied honestly. Kagome frowned.

"Sango you have bigger tits then me!" Kagome retorted instantly. Sango laughed.

"Yes, but I also have what they would probably call a 'mudflap ass' like Connie said to Meg on Family Guy. Besides, I'm thicker than you, and you know they only want those skinnier big chested girls for something like that." She replied. Kagome could tell she was trying to be light, but she knew of Sango's insecurities about her body. Kagome thought she was fine, Sango had curves that she would die for, large breasts, and a large butt, but since she was also a bit thicker than Kagome, she was insecure, though she couldn't figure out why. Sango, was beautiful. At the same time, Sango was right. Kagome did need the money. She sighed as she looked down at the ad, the women on it seeming to stare back at her.

"I can't believe it's come to this…but yeah I guess you're right I can try…but I can't just up and quit my job at McDonalds." Kagome said. Sango shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"So don't up and quit. Just decrease your hours Kagome. Do school in the morning and early afternoon since that your scedual anyway, sleep for a couple hours, go to McDonalds for about four hours or so, and the club doesn't open until nine. So, you'll be there…let's see." She reached her hand out for the ad and glanced at it quickly before handing it back. "Their hours are from nine until three. So you'll work for five hours, come back and sleep then do it over again. I think it sounds perfect." She said. Kagome scoffed.

"Yeah, that is, if they pay me enough." She replied lowly. She didn't like this…this idea of showing off her body for money. Sango turned and smiled at her.

"Kagome, don't think to hard about it. it's a job alright, and you're perfect for it. You can do it. I'll even take you to your audition and wait for you, and cheer for you." She said. That made Kagome smile a little.

"Alright fine," She said with a small laugh. "I'll do it."

*****The Following Sunday…*****

Kagome…was freaking out. Dressed in black leggings, four inch purple heels and a purple crop top, her hair pulled up messily and purple eyeshadow on, she hyperventilated. They were in a lounge where the auditions were being held. The building was about half a block down from club Heaven, but it was still owned by them, or, so they had found out, by an elite lawyer named Sesshomaru Satou, who owned the club itself, and who also, to what Kagome felt like was her misfortune, was one of the judges.

"Sango this is so embarrassing! I can't do this!" She hissed, grasping her friends shoulders as they called her number. Sango shook her head and moved her violet eyes to gaze into Kagome's blue one's. She herself had come in her McDonalds uniform since she needed to go straight to work after they were done there, which earned her disgusted looks from the other auditioning girls who felt themselves above her since she clearly didn't have a high end job, but she wasn't ashamed, and she ignored them. Sango smiled a little, and placed her hands on Kagome's.

"Kags listen…you can do this. It's not that hard. Remember, _you _are special. You can do anything. So go and own this shit girl. You got it." She said, squeezing Kagome's hands. They heard some one calling her number again. Kagome sighed, then smiled back at Sango.

"Alright…I believe you. See you in a bit." She said, and with that turned. Sango watched as Kagome walked towards the door being held open by a man dressed in all black, and two seconds later, they both disappeared. Sango sighed, closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair, and waited. For the next twenty five minutes she did anything she could to keep herself occupied. She sang to herself, played Bejeweled on her cellphone, played Solitare on her ipod and even started counting the little specks of silver glitter she saw on the floor from some of the more extravagant costumes of the girls who were auditioning had worn. She had seen seven girls walk out of there in tears and only one come out with a smile. Now, she waited for Kagome, hoping she wouldn't have tears herself.

One hundred and twenty seven glittery specks later, Sango heard the door open and immediately her head snapped up. Kagome's face looked pale as she slowly walked over to Sango. The man holding the door open for her had a large grin on his face and he patted Kagome on her back. Sango stood up, and waited, confused as her friend approached her with a completely blank face. Sango raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Well…what happened?" Sango questioned when Kagome finally stopped in front of her. All the sudden Kagome's face broke out into a large grin and she tackled Sango to the floor and they landed hard together in a tangled heap.

"Ow…" Sango whined, from under Kagome.

"I got it Sango! I got it! I got the job!"

* * *

**((A/N: Hi all! You've just completed the first chapter of Heaven and I hope you liked it! :) The lyrics used in this chapter for the song Kagome sang were from a song named 'Club Called Heaven' by the Black Cards and Chiddy Bang. Please review and tell me what you all think :D THANKS FOR READING! Look forward to chapter two ! ~Sweets~))**


	2. Did Ya

**((A/N: **Hello everybody! Welcome back to Heaven xD. Thank you to my chapter one reviewers: Ditto Princess, LoveInTheBattleField, BadGirlInu1 . For those of you who were readers of my fanfiction B.I.T.C.H I'm sorry to inform you all that it has been removed from this website because the title and summary were inappropriate. I will repost it with a new title and some what same summary. Thank you for the support! :) **))**

**((DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast. All rights to the author and illustrator Rumiko Takahashi))**

* * *

**Chapter Two: **_Did Ya_

*****One Week Later….*****

_"Take a good look, cuz it's the last you'll see of me._

_Take a good look, take a good look baby._

_Memorize this, all you'll have is memories._

_Memorize this cuz it's all you'll get to keep._

_No words, no rings, not a damn thing,_

_Is gunna bring me back to yooooooou._

_IIIIIIII'm so over yoooooooou."_

Kagome sang to herself, listening to the song 'Did Ya' by BoA on her ipod in her and Sango's dorm room while practicing her dance routine in black tights and a yellow tank top. There room was pretty small but Sango had been willing to help her move the beds to the top of the room so she would have room to practice. There walls were painted inside of a lime green and Kagome had a light purple comforter with white flower designs bed set while Sango's was gray and blue with swirled desings that made up the blue part. They had a large round rug in the center of the floor that matched the color of their walls, which Kagome had rolled up and placed on the side when she started practicing. So far, the job had actually…been fun. Most of the girls there were snobbish and bitchy, but the fact that she got to perform, singing and dancing in front of an audience was something she loved to do since she was a little kid. It was an outlet for her, and she found that she had been much happier this past week. However, her and Sango hadn't had much time to talk about it since they were both busy, but today Sango's sat class was cancelled so before she drove them into work she was heading back so they could finally have some girl time.

When Kagome kicked her heel out and twirled her body, then rolled her hips, Sango unlocked their dorm door and walked in. She was wearing gray and black cargo capris with a green tank top and green flats, with a green style hat, her hair in a low ponytail. Kagome hadn't noticed Sango walk in, instead she had kept her eyes closed, not being able to hear her friend over the blaring music in her ears. Sango carefully walked over and hopped up on her bed to continue watching Kagome. Though Sango couldn't hear the song much she knew Kagome was moving to the right beat. Unfortunately though, after a few more seconds Kagome stumbled a little and stopped completely. Panting, she pulled the headphones out of her ears.

"Dammit…" She muttered. Sango smiled and started clapping, startling Kagome who spun around to see her grinning friend. Kagome laughed a little, her shoulders visibly dropping in relief when she realized it was Sango.

"You were doing good girl. What song is that for?" She asked, taking off her maroon colored back pack and tossing it to the bottom of her bed. Kagome smiled a little.

"'Did Ya' by BoA. Remember how I told you that for all the new girls hired they were doing a showcase for them?" She asked. Sango nodded, hopping off the bed to walk over to their mini fridge.

"Yeah, you said each one gets to be a lead for a song." She replied, surveying the fridge for a drink.

"Right, and I'm nervous as hell because…well…tonight's my night." She admitted. Sango froze and her eyes widened.

"What?" She demanded, standing up straight. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome shook her head.

"We've been so busy I didn't have the time. But, I've been practicing for it all week. I know all the words, I just trip up over the routine at that one part you just saw." She said, her blue eyes downcast on the floor. Sango shook her head and smiled.

"Ok. So improvise. You're a great dancer remember? If a part doesn't fit you, then twist it so it does." She replied, pulling out a coke then frowning. "Guess I need to buy more Sprite…" She muttered. Kagome laughed a little, then climbed up on her own bed. Sango turned to her friend and said; "Alright, spill." Kagome didn't need to be told twice.

"Alright, so practically all the girls are assholes to start with. They don't talk to me, at all. The only one that did was this one girl named Kagura, and she was actually nice. She helps me with my makeup and tells me where everything is. She's a great dancer, but not much of a singer so she's only in a few of the performances. Next, as you know the owner, Mr. Satou, is drop dead gorgeous, but all the girls are completely head over for him, it drives me crazy. To be honest, yeah he's amazingly attractive but…he creeps me out. I don't know it's like…I'm afraid of him kinda," She said, making Sango raise an eyebrow as she found her way back atop her own bed, her milk chocolate eyes searching Kagome's in confusion.

"Afraid of him?" She questioned. Kagome nodded. "Huh…ok, continue."

"So, I try to avoid him. He has a younger brother who stops by a lot, he hit on me and all the other new girls. The were like mush it was really funny. I kind of blew him off. He was hot but I know better than to give, even a little, to any guy in this type of industry. It's disaster waiting to happen." She said frowning a bit at the thought. Sango nodded in agreement.

"Well, aside from all that, how do you like it?" She asked. Kagome's eyes brightened a little and she grinned.

"I absolutely love it. I mean, granted I have to show a lot of skin it's not like I'm stripping, and I get to sing and dance which is so ouch fun. And get this, I get paid eight hundred a week!" She exclaimed. Sango shared Kagome's grin.

"That's great!" She replied. Kagome nodded, and they spent the rest of their time going over every single detail of her new job. For Sango, who had never seen the inside of the club Kagome described everything to her, from the velvet curtains, to the pitch black stage, to the expensive red sofa's matching the carpet, the sleek brown table tops and chairs, and the large bar with a seemingly endless supply of alcohols she didn't even know existed. Not to mention every male employee, the Host, the Bartender, and the Server/Busser all dressed in black suits with white undershirts and black bow ties. No females were employed there unless they were on stage, and when they were off stage they were dressed in elegant flowing dresses with their hair pinned up, walking around to conversate with those visiting the club. Their talk lasted for the rest of the time they had in the dorm, and the entire ride to their job. Unfortuantely Sango wasn't going to be able to come to the performance. For one, the entry fee was seventy five dollars, and two, she had to work. But four hours later, Kagome found herself in a cab, heading towards the club.

*****Club Heaven*****

The dressing room behind the stage was in a complete disarray. Every girl was in front of their mirrors, fussing with their make up in their elegant costumes, most of them red, orange, and yellow one suits, with feathers around the bottom and the strapless tops, for the upcoming performance. Their makeup flawless as she fluffed their hair for more volume. Makeup cases and brushes littered the pink oval shaped connected counter tops underneath the several mirrors that went around in a giant oval so every girl had room to attend to herself. The woman that stood in front of Kagome was wearing a feathered bikini that was red and black with feathers around her midsection, her hair clipped up but dangling sexily for the performance she was going after the next one. She placed the eyeshadow brush in her mouth and she quickly finished up Kagome's eyeliner and bottom red eyeshadow. Next she applied the yellow atop and smoothed out her makeup before turning Kagome's chair so she could see herself in the mirror, and Kagome gasped. Her makeup was flawless, and she barley recognized the edgy temptress that stared back at her. She was in a tight sparkling orange corset with feathers around the top which connected to a small ruffled mini skirt and orange pumps. Her black hair was down in waves of large volume. Kagura smiled at her and stepped back.

"Hurry now Kagome. The stage calls." She said encouragingly as she packed up her makeup. Kagome nodded, standing up.

"Thank you," Kagome replied, and at Kagura's nod she ran to the stage, behind the velvet curtains and as the countdown began she took her place in the center. Once the number one was called, the curtains were lifted, revealing the audience or wealthy men, a few women dressed in gowns. Kagome couldn't help but to feel slightly put off by how rich these people were, but she had to remember, she was the one on stage. Her legs shook with nerves, and her heart raced. She had been fine, but the instant the curtains starting going up a wave of nausea hit her. This was going to be different from the other times. She was the center of attention now, she was the singer, she was the lead performer. Kagura's words rang in her mind. _'The stage calls.' _She took a deep breath, allowing her shoulders to relax. The stage lights flashed on them, and the music started. It was either perform of be humiliated and fired…and she refused to do both. She took two steps forward, and began the song.

_Guess you lose and it's too late to try and come back._

_What part of no don't you understa-aaaa-aand? Too bad._

_There you go with yesterdays news; in the trashcan_

_I got no time to be looking ba-aaa-aack. I'm past that._

_And now you wanna change it's a little too late._

_You shoulda loved me right when you had me_

_Shoulda, shoulda, but ya didn't did ya?_

_You shoulda known I'm not gonna sit aroooound_

_And wait for yoooou_

_To get your act together. Shoulda known better._

_Don't say you wanna, _

_Don't say you were gonna,_

_You shoulda loved me right but ya didn't did ya?_

Miroku chuckled as he served another customer, eyeing his boss siting in his usual spot at the bar. Miroku was in another black and white suit, but this time his low ponytail hung over his right shoulder, and instead of a bow tie he worse a silk traditional tie. He walked over to Sesshomaru who was wearing a beige suit with a black button up underneath, after serving a Cosmo and an Apple Martini. He followed his boss's gaze to the stage and watched another new girl performing. She wasn't doing half bad. She owned the stage, with a radiant smile.

"She looks like she's having fun." He commented, taking a glass and picking up a bottle of Bourbon.

"Hn." Sesshomaru murmured. He was clearly trying to figure something about, his amber eyes were locked in on her in everyday possible. He observed closely the way her body moved, the way her eyes glittered in the stage lights. Something was wrong. Miroku wrinkled his nose a little as he poured Sesshomaru half a glass. "You should really diversitize your drinks. You have the same thing every night." He commented, and was moderately surprised when his boss didn't even spare him a glance. His eyes stayed locked on the stage.

_Haaaa, haaaa, haaaa, haaaaa_

_Haaaa, haaaa_

_Got a new place, a hot ride, this Gucci handbag_

_To match my kicks and my brand new plaaaaan._

_Hey now._

_Why the look of confusion,_

_Oh, sorry my bad._

_Forgot to mention my brand new ma-aaa-aan._

_Take thaaaaat._

_Say you wanna change it's just a little too late._

_You shoulda loved me right when you had me_

_Shoulda, shoulda, but ya didn't did ya?_

_You shoulda known I'm not gonna sit arooound_

_And wait for yooooou_

_To get your act together. Shoulda known better._

_Don't say you wanna,_

_Don't say you were gonna,_

_You shoulda loved me right but ya didn't did ya?_

Miroku continued to watch Kagome on stage, she did every step of the routine perfectly, kicking her heel out and twirling her hips, and even winking at the audience. He noticed that one of the steps was different, she had changed it some how, and he found that interesting. He lifted his hand and adjusted his tie. Sesshomaru hadn't even made a move to take a single sip of his drink, which made Miroku raise an eyebrow. He looked back at Kagome, trying to find something that could keep his interest for so long. She was an attractive girl, she practically glowed. It was certainly entertaining to watch, but the way Sesshomaru's eyes burned so intensely as he watched her made him…almost uneasy.

"What's wrong?" He asked his boss. Finally, Sesshomaru's eyes cut to Miroku and he stood up.

"I can't watch this anymore." He murmured, picking up his glass and turning his back on the bar. Miroku's eyebrows shot up then furrowed in confusion.

"Wh-what? The performance is practically flawless, what's wrong?" He questioned. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and shook his head, and when he opened them again they were cold.

"Too much innocence." He muttered, and walked away from the bar, leaving Miroku dumbstruck.

_Haaaa, haaaa, haaaa, haaaaa_

_Haaaa, haaaa_

_Take a good look, cuz it's the last you'll see of me._

_Take a good look, take a good look baby._

_Memorize this, all you'll have are memories._

_Memorize this cuz it's all you'll get to keep._

_No words, no rings, not a damn thing,_

_Is gunna bring me back to yooooooou._

_IIIIIIII'm so oooveeeer yoooooooou_

_You shoulda loved me right when you had me_

_Shoulda, shoulda, but ya didn't did ya?_

_You shoulda known I'm not gonna sit arooound_

_And wait for yooooou_

_To get your act together. Shoulda known better._

_Don't say you wanna,_

_Don't say you were gonna,_

_You shoulda loved me right but ya didn't did ya?_

When the song was over and the curtains finally fell Kagome felt exillerated. Grinning from ear to ear she turned to look at the girls behind her.

"We did great!" She exclaimed. Most of them at least gave them her a smile, but others simply walked away. She didn't let it bother her, and jogging off the stage she ran to where Kagura had been and hugged her. Kagura laughed.

"You did amazing Kagome." She praised, hugging the younger girl back. Kagome pulled away excitedly.

"I'm glad! Haha, I was nervous as hell." She replied. Kagura nodded, then glanced behind her back, noticing Sesshomaru heading up the stairs in the dressing room towards his office. She sighed and looked down at Kagome.

"You really did do wonderful Kagome but…Mr. Satou wants to see you in his office right away." She said Kagome's eyes went from excited to confused.

"Ahm…ok…I'll go right now." She said, the confusion she felt etching it's way into her voice. Kagura nodded, and began to walk towards the stage herself for the next performance. Kagome walked slowly, taking care in every step she took walking up the stairs to the second floor. As she got to the top of the stairs she paused, looking down at the dressing room to see girls changing in and out outfits, fixing hair and makeup and she began to get a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had only had this job for a week, she had practiced all the time for the performance, could she really be getting fired already? Had he noticed the small change in the routine? Did she not sing well enough? She had belted out her lungs and no note seemed off key, and she hadn't suddenly gone tone deaf. Stepping up to his office, she rapt on the door three times and took a step back. There was silence, and for a moment she felt relieved. As she turned to walk away from the door is when she heard it.

"Come in." She froze, and sucked in her breath, becoming nervous once again. Turning to face the door, she hesitantly drew out her hand, grasped the doorknob, turned, and pushed open the door. Stepping into the office she noticed it was dim, not just because of the lighting, but there was a thin fog of smoke that filled the room. The colors in the room were warm, rustic. The walls were dark brown, there were two bookcases on each side of the room, pressed up against the wall filled with leather-bound and hard back books. The rug underneath her feet was a deep crimson and sitting on top of it to her left was a large brown leather sofa, a small table in front of it, and a sofa chair across from that. Sesshomaru himself was sitting on the corner of the large mahogany desk in the center of the room. The desk held a golden lamp that provided the only lighting in the room, illuminating the papers littering the desk, and the features of Sesshomaru's face. His amber eyes burned as he looked at her, the cigar in his mouth burning red at the bottom, his jaw line visible and chiseled, the structure of his face was firm and flawless like his skin. His beige suit jacket was open, his black button up shirt that was underneath had the top three buttons undone and his tie, she noticed, was draped over the back of the chair behind his desk.

"Close the door Ms. Higurashi." Sesshomaru ordered gently, lifting a glass of darkly colored liquid to his lips and taking a sip. She took a couple more steps into the room, her hands shaking as she closed the door behind her. She inhaled the haze in the room deeply, and found herself a little more relaxed. The room was comfortable and warm, but she needed something more to relax herself, and the smokey haze in the room provided that. He motioned for her to come closer to him and Kagome hesitated, not sure what to do. If he was going to fire her, shouldn't he be angry? Instead he seemed completely calm, cool, and collected, as if he didn't even have a problem with her. But she could tell, something in his eyes was there…there was a reason she was there. Willing her legs to move she walked closer until she was a foot away from him.

"Was there something wrong with my performance?" She asked finally, her stomach not being able to take the suspense anymore. What was wrong? Why was she there. Sesshomaru put down his glass and smirked a little as he turned those powerful eyes to look down into hers, and she felt trapped. Her gaze couldn't go anywhere else…she was locked in. He pulled the cigar out of his mouth and set it in the ash tray on the desk, blowing out the smoke gently in her face, and without thinking about it, she inhaled again.

"Yes. There was a small problem." He murmured gently, making her shiver at the base in his voice. She could feel her body leaning forward unconsciously and she caught herself. What the hell was this? It was like he had his own gravitational pull! Kagome took a shaky breath and nodded, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, she figured she would have to push more for an answer and she felt herself grow a little aggravated, but for some reason, she couldn't be angry.

"What was it?" She whispered softly. His eyes seemed to be smirking at her as he nodded in approval at the question, the smirk on his face growing a little wider, but some how, seemingly darker. He lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek, caressing it softly and she felt like that side of her face was burning from the heat of his hand. Leaning closer to her, his lips were less than two inches away from hers when he finally spoke.

"You're a virgin…aren't you?"

* * *

**((A/N: Hello again everybody! . CLIFFY! XD lol hate me if you must xD. The lyrics used in this chapter are from a song called 'Did Ya' by BoA. Hope you all enjoyed chapter two, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks everybody! Look forward to chapter three! Bye :) ))**


End file.
